Ticklish Boyfriend
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil finds out that Dan is ticklish and teases him.


It was a currently a Friday evening, when Dan sighed as he walked through his apartment, looking for his boyfriend. He had been filming in his bedroom for a Youtube video, like he always did when he filmed. Dan usually stayed in his boyfriend's room, apart from when he had to film, as neither of their subscribers knew of their relationship. So, they had to film in their separate rooms so people wouldn't get suspicious of them.

"Phil?" Dan called as he walked into the lounge, where Phil was sitting on the couch with his laptop.

"Yeah?" Phil asked as he finally tore his eyes away from his laptop screen.

"Will you check my back for me? I just fell on a fucking sock while I was filming and now my back hurts. I'm pretty sure there's a bruise but I can't see it," Dan said as he walked over to the couch.

"Is that what that thump was?" Phil asked curiously.

Dan nodded, pouting a little. "Will you check?" He asked.

"Yeah, come sit. I'll check it for you," Phil said. He gently lay his laptop on the ground. He watched as Dan walked over to the couch and sat down in front of him, his back facing Phil. "Let's see… tell me if I hurt you." He said as he gently lifted Dan's shirt up slowly, revealing Dan's back. He pulled the shirt all the way up. "There is a massive scratch on your arm that'll probably be a scar." Phil told him.

Dan groaned and shook his head. "Why am I so clumsy?" He whined.

"You do bump into things a lot, don't you?" Phil asked as he gently rested his hand on Dan's back, making Dan shiver slightly. Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked at Dan. "You alright there?" He asked.

"No, that tickles," Dan said, shrugging Phil's hand off him.

"Oh, so you're ticklish?" Phil asked, smirking slightly.

"No… I am not ticklish!" Dan yelled quickly. He put his shirt back down. He went to stand up but Phil quickly reached up and grabbed him before he could walk away. "Phil!" Dan whined.

"We'll see about that," Phil said. He reached over and tickled Dan's sides.

"Phil!" Dan squealed, as he started laughing. "S-Stop that!" Dan warned.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Phil said as he pulled Dan closer.

"Phil, I'm being serious!" Dan yelled at him. Even though Dan was yelling at him, Phil knew that he was joking.

"Oh really?" Phil asked. He wrapped his arms around Dan and tickled him again.

"P-Phil! Stop it!" Dan whined. He started laughing as he tried to push Phil's hands away. "No!" He laughed as he fell over onto Phil's lap. "I h-hate you!" Dan cried breathless.

Phil laughed as he looked down at Dan. "You don't really hate me?" He asked, pouting.

"No, of course not I don't hate you," Dan said. He took a deep breath.

"Well, that's good. I don't hate you either…" Phil said. He tickled Dan again.

"No!" Dan quickly turned and fell off of the couch, causing Phil to go into laughter. "Phil!" Dan yelled as he looked up at him, glaring at him. "I already have one bruise! I don't need another!"

"It's not my fault you're ticklish," Phil said as he watched Dan push himself up.

"I am not ticklish!" Dan yelled. He grabbed a pillow and then he threw it a Phil, who only laughed.

"Oh, come on Dan! I was only joking!" Phil called as he watched Dan walk out of the lounge.

It was about an hour later when Phil had finally left the lounge. He then walked to Dan's bedroom. The door was shut. Phil stood there for a few seconds before he finally knocked on it a few times. "Dan?" Phil asked. He nervously pushed the door open and then he poked his head into Dan's bedroom. He looked over and saw Dan sitting at his desk, in front of his laptop. "Hey," Phil said, slightly nervous.

"Hey," Dan said. He didn't take his eyes away from the laptop.

"Are you mad at me?" Phil asked as he walked into Dan's bedroom.

Dan finally tore his eyes away from his laptop and then he looked over at Phil. "I'm not mad, why on Earth would you think that?" He asked as he watched Phil walk over to him.

"You just seemed upset earlier. If you were, I didn't mean to make you upset…" Phil said.

"I'm not upset. I guess I just don't like being tickled," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I'll think twice next time I think about tickling you," Phil said. He walked behind Dan's chair. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed his cheek, leaving trails of kissing down to his neck.

Dan moaned slightly, closing his eyes as Phil kissed his neck.

"How about I make it up to you by making dinner?" Phil asked.

"Is it time for dinner already?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"Just about. It's almost 8 o'clock now. Are you hungry?" Phil asked, keeping his arms around Dan.

"Actually, I kind of am. I've been filming nonstop all day. What do we have?" Dan asked curiously.

"I was thinking Mexican," Phil said. "How does that sound?" He asked.

"That sounds amazing. Can I help?" Dan asked.

"If you want to," Phil said. He kissed Dan on the lips before he finally let go of him and stood up.

"Let me save this real fast," Dan said to Phil.

Phil stood there for a few seconds, watching Dan as he closed what he was doing on his laptop. Dan finally stood up from his chair before he walked over to Phil. He reached up and kissed him once before he started to walk away. Phil quickly ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, tickling him again.

"Phil!" Dan whined. "I knew you were going to do that!"

Phil laughed and kissed Dan's cheek before he let go of him.

"I hate you!" Dan yelled as he walked away from Phil.

"Hey! You don't really mean that!" Phil yelled back at him before he followed him.


End file.
